Love At First Sight
by Turquisea
Summary: People say there's such a thing as love at first sight. I believe it. But i didn't know that it happened to me, all of this was just simply...'Hidden In Plain Sight'. It was only like that for me, obvious to others. Oblivious to me. But, how can I tell her I love her with my engagement in the way? I love a maid who wants to be a musketeer. My fiance is in love with being rich


**Before you people decide to kill me for deleting two stories, I would like to say that, this is something like a re-write of Hidden In Plain Sight(?) Just with a few stuff of my own**

**Diclaimer: All characters are Owned by Mattel (Except for Louis' parents and fiance)**

**Full summary: People say there's such a thing as love at first sight. I believe it. But i didn't know that it happened to me, all of this was just simply...'Hidden In Plain Sight'. It was only like that for me, obvious to others. Oblivious to me. But, how can I tell her I love her with my engagement in the way? I love a maid who wants to be a musketeer. My fiance is in love with my money and being queen. Is this what the 'challenges of life' are known as? It's all simply love at first sight**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I honestly do try to make the characters like they were in the movie/book/novel.  
So PLEASE don't kill me (I'M TALKING TO YOU MADAME QUEENIE [enimy from 1st grade, years ago. Almost a decade ago] D:)**

* * *

**Is This What It Feels Like?  
_**

_Is this what it feels like to be in love?_

_She makes me laugh when I want to cry,_

_She does the best she can to cheer me up when I'm sad,_

_I do my best to make her laugh when she wants to cry,_

_To cheer her up when she's sad,_

_To comfort her when she's lonely,_

_Is this what love is?  
**_**  
_

I sighed, my father was giving me his oh so long lectures about taking over the kingdom, the statics and strong points of France if there was ever any war, having a 'Queen' by my side. If I had someone ruling by my side, why couldn't it be someone that I _loved_?

I, prince Louis of france, dearly wished that I wasn't a prince, not that I don't appriciate it! Heavens no, it's just that, I wan't to- correction: Always wanted to be treated normally, not like the rich prince, future king I was. And besides, normal people my age don't have to live with the fact knowing that they have an engagement that only a king can break, even if I'm _future _king, only the one who is currently ruling can break the engagement. The worst of all is that, I become king _after _I get married. Pity really.

"And that's why it is always important to wear the right crown for the right occasion! Louie? m'boy speak up, you sound as if you're in a trance! Ooooooooh,..." I sighed, this, is going to take a while to convince him to call of the engagement. Really long time.

"Father?" I was finally going to say it "Yes Louie?". I took a deep breath "Why can't I marry someone I actually _love_? Why does my marrige _have _to be arranged?"

_Oh no, his eyebrows are lowering. Is that a sign that i said something wrong?_

* * *

Eight years ago..

"Hi!"

"Oh-um-uh..h-hi m-me?" Thirteen year old Louis stuttured as he looked at the girl in front of him._ She's so pretty! Bright smile really helps bring out her bright sparkly blue eyes, her hair is so blond, it looks like the sun! Wait-hold on half a minute, the suns fraction doesn't allow this shade of yellow to reflect from it!-_

She nodded, kind of confused._ He's funny! and cute-wait_ what?She blinked a couple of times _where did _that_ come from? he's not the kind of princes from fairytale's, he's the kind of prince that's funny, sweet and kind._

"Oh!-I-uh-um...Hi!"

She giggled "You're funny" _And cute, adorably nervous and charming._

"Oh-uh-ooh-um-I-I a-am..?" He smiled slightly at the end and scratched the back of his neck. _Smooth move princy, smooth move. Note my sarcasm here. But, who wouldn't stutter if they had a beautiful girl with the most crystal blue eyes bluer than the sea and smile as bright as the sun? Wait, I'm going overboard aren't I? Well, not my fault she's pretty._

She grinned and nodded "My name's Corrine. What's yours?" She offered her hand to shake. _It'd be nice to know mister stutter charming's name. He seems nice and kind enough to trust. And his awkdorableness just adds to the charm side._

"I-uh m-my na-name? I-I'm-my names- Louis." The prince stuttered and shook her hand. _What's wrong with you dude? you're stuttering in front of a girl, and a pretty-no.. beautiful one at that! Wait, now I probably sound like a love-sick fool. Not my fault her blue eyes are captivating!_

"Louis? that's a nice name" _And quite a matching name to his personality too!_

"No-not as n-nice as y-yours though!" _Yeah, my name might be nice, but her's is just...wow. Wait, why am I grinning goofily again? I'm getting lost in those blue eyes again! Someone help!_

Corrine blinked "I-it is...?"

He nodded and shrugged "It fits you, you're smart, kind, nice friend to have if you ask me" His one sided smile and the hair falling on his forehead made him seem even more hansom.

"Should I ask you?" She smiled mischievously as she stepped closer to the guy._ Whats going on with me? what's with this warm fuzzy feeling? His eyes are so brown...I could just look into them forever._

"I donno, _should _you?" Louis asked, smiling just as mischievously as his new found friend. _She's easily way better than those fru-fru duchessess and their daughters, and pretteir than them too, kinder than them as well._

"Hmm, maybe..." Their faces were less than a foot apart but, then her dad (The Great D'atagnon) called.

She sighed "Well gotta go, nice meeting you Louis" Neither of them knew _how _it happened,but they were both sure that it _had. _The blond with the ponytail had kissed his cheek, jumped of the fence they were sitting on and waved to him while running to catch up with her father.

He had a goofy grin and waved, "Bye!" _I'm love struck._

**"W**hat was all _that _about?" Her father asked her, an all too knowing smile on his face.

"N-n-nothing!" Corrine stuttered quickly, face turning red.

"Uh-huh. _Sure_" _This stubborn daughter of mine, probably doesn't know that me and my friend who was also the prince's father were watching. Their expressions would have been priceless!_

"Believe me!" _Doesn't he ever give up? I was just talking to a friend. No big deal._

"Didn't seem like nothing" _It seemed intresting. _Very _intresting. I'm going to take a wild guess and say eight years from now-_

"Daaaad"_ What is with dad's and never giving up? Oh I know: Curiosity kills the dad's. Wait, am I...-NO! I can't be! I can't be blushing! I'm not! I-it's the heat. Nope. It's almost sunset. Good going Cori, good going._

The musketeer laughed "I saw you made a 'friend' today huh?"

* * *

Louis sighed, that was eight years ago. When he first met her. When he first _fell _for her. They saw each other very often, and when she turned fifteen...He smiled. She was hired as a maid here. His grin grew

* * *

Five years ago...

Louis was running after one of his contraptions gone loose, as usual.

But, what he didn't know was, he was so focused on his contraption, he ran into someone. The _prince_ ran into someone! but, luckily he caught ahold of her arms before she fell

"Uh..-I'm-uh-are-uh-um-uhh...are you alright?" _Good going Louis, stuttering once more arentcha? Whoa, those eyes are so blue! almost like- _"Corrine" he mumured under his breath._ She has changed a lot! from pretty to beatiful, in a small matter of three years._

"I-I'm fine" _Oh great, stuttering too aren't you? Almost as bad as- Stutter-princy_ "Louis" She mumbled under her breath.

"So we meet again stutter-charming" She teased. _Still the same Stutter-charming I met as a twelve-year-old. Haven't changed a bit. Except for his age. Still the same idiotic smile, same brown hair and eyes._

"Oh you haven't changed at all." He mocked teasingly. _Still the same blond beauty I met as a thirteen-year-old. She gets more beautiful by the minute. And the only thief that can get away with anything. Thief? for stealing my attention and admiaration_

"Of course I haven't. Why would I?" She mocked in self defense (k, just to let u know: He let go of her, k?k.)

"Still nice to see you again-" _Because, I can't stand a day without you. So, never change, 'cos you're already perfect the way you are, only your beauty's left some scars._

"-And vise-versa" She cut him of with a bright smile in the end. _Still the same clumsy prince I ran into, just, he's gone from cute to handsome. It's nice to know he still remembers me. Still so sweet._

He nodded towards her and with a final wave, he went after his contraption.

"Never speak to the prince, _you _do not _exist!_" De bosse, the head maid scolded before she left again. _Seriously? I've known him since I was twelve! What is with that cranky doodle donkey? I will never know._

_Then my friend_, Aramina sighed "Is he not the dreamiest?" She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide her smile_ typical aramina. Okay, for once I kinda agree with her-_the blond blinked _wait _WHAT_?!_

"Aramina, you would think _every _boy is dreamy!" Viveca exclaimed. Another maid working there...

* * *

Louis smiled at the memory and looked out the window from his window seat.

He still remembered their first encounter by the fence in the castle yard. The prince's grin just grew even wider.

He still remembered the time she kissed him on the cheek as if it had just happened. In truth, he couldn't be happier.

"Louis dear? How are you?" It was Queen Casandra. a.k.a...His mother. He smiled at her in greeting. "I'm fine mom, how are you?"

"Couldn't be better" There was a spark of mischief in his mother's brownish-greenish eyes.

Louis saw this and well, curiosity got the better of him "What are you plotting oh mother of mine?"

The queen grinned and decided to just say it "Oh, nothing. Out of curiosity, mind me asking but," Louis raised an eyebrow motioning for his mother to go on

"Who was the blond you were with today? I'm sure as death and taxes that she isn't just a 'friend' as you would say her to be"

Louis' eyes widened."M-mom! T-that's n-no-not t-rue! We're j-just friends! You've got the wrong idea!" He quickly defended himself. _Although, I have to admit, being married to her might not be such a bad idea. Wait whaaaaaat? I did not just think what I thought I thought. That did not just happen!_

Queen Casandra just laughed " I know that look, You are in love! My son's in love!" _And thankfully to someone who isn't an over pampered pretty two shoes!_

"I'm not!"

"Are too."

* * *

**Oooh, I'm pretty evil aren't I? ):D**

**Well, what do you think about Corinne & Louis meeting when they were younger? Good, or bad?**

**Review please!**

**I wan't some positive or constuctive critism feedback!**

**Later Gatorz!**


End file.
